A buck converter is a voltage step-down and current step-up converter that provides an efficient mechanism to reduce the voltage of a DC power supply. In a buck converter, the current in an inductor is often controlled by two switches, typically a high side transistor providing power from the input power supply to the output during the switching pulse ON time, and a low side transistor that rectifies the output during the OFF time.